El guardián del palacio sagrado
by blue kirito
Summary: Sus cuidados parecían estar destinados a hacerle sufrir, cuando la realidad es que le ama.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. El guardián del palacio sagrado.**

 **.**

Aladdin con cinco años lee presuroso uno de los muchos libros que tiene su guardián en el palacio sagrado, encontró una palabra muy curiosa _"ventana"_ en su vida la escuchó y ahora se pregunta que es, más aún cuando la halló en una historia que recita:

« _Nuestro protagonista quedó absorto en el bello paisaje que admiraba a través de la ventana. Entiende que no puede salir debido a su frágil condición, pero no evita que se deleite con el verdor del pasto, el celeste del cielo y el canto de las aves.»_

-¿Qué es una ventana?-le preguntó al gigante de piel azulina, sin embargo le ignoró.

Jamás parece prestarle atención. Nunca habla con él. No le permite salir, ¿qué espera entonces? El pequeño corazón se contrajo con violencia, cerró el libro y se puso de pie para buscar un diccionario. En algún lugar debía estar, no recuerda donde pero es un biblioteca después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

...

La tarea resultó titánica, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. El entusiasmo del infante se agotó pasado medio año, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos que ahora parecen no mirar nada. Suspira hastiado y estudia los pergaminos sin interés en particular. ¿De que sirve que le agraden? No cambiarán su situación, no le darán lo único que anhela. Se levantó para acomodar los que ha leído, colocandolos de manera descuidada en el estante, casi arrojándolos. Un tomo bastante pesado cayó a su lado, tan grueso que incluso quebró el mosaico. Aladdin contempló el diminuto cuadro con envidia.

« _-Si tan solo me hubiese caído a mi no tendría que soportar más esta tortura.»_

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Ignoró el desastre, agarró algo sin siquiera escoger y caminó algunos metros, cuatro más adelante volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió el libro. Sus ojos recorrían el contenido con interés, ni el entendió la razón, hasta que encontró aquella palabra: ventana y algo más...

Volvió con el guardián.

-¡Ugo-kun!-emocionado-¡Hay algo maravilloso! ¡Ventanas!-sus mejillas se colorearon de un tierno rosado y sus orbes brillaban como hacia años-¿Puedo tener una? Aunque sea muy pequeña no me importa.-rogaba-Por favor-silencio-por favor-sin cambios-¡UGO-KUN!

-No-con simpleza.

El chico vió destruidos sus sueños con solo eso. Sonrió intentando ocultar su dolor como tantas veces ha hecho. Vamos que no es la primera vez que le embarga esa horrible sensación, pero ahora no es capaz de borrarla. Cae de rodillas al piso y deja salir un efusivo llanto.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Su pecho duele, como si algo muy pesado lo estrujara, le impide respirar correctamente pero para su mala suerte no lo necesario para desmayarse.

-Uuuhh...

Seis horas después el agotamiento llegó a él, y solo así pudo descansar, más no olvidar lo ocurrido.

...

Cuando cumplió los siete el corazón de Aladdin dió un vuelco de felicidad. No le fué explicado el por qué pero su guardián le obsequio una pequeña ventana.

-¡Muchas gracias Ugo-kun!-exclamó con toda la dicha de su alma, como siempre recibió un pesado silencio.

Hoy no se enojará con el gigante al que parece no importarle, porque si escuchó su deseo es claro que al menos durante cinco segundos lo hizo, y es suficiente. Emprende carrera y llega a su destino, pero una vez se asoma por ella se encuentra con un paisaje sombrio, no hay un solo indicio de vida, Ill Irah acabó con todo. El único color que reina en su "cuadro" es el negro. Ni el viento se manifiesta, pero el niño sonríe. Gracias a su dotada imaginación ve a un perrito mojarse en la fuente, el hermoso arcoiris en el cielo, el destellante sol y las mullidas nubes, todos ellos conceptos o ilustraciones si bien le va en algún pergamino pero no en su realidad, jamás en esta. Las gotas saladas corren por sus mejillas y sonríe con amplitud.

-¡Gracias Ugo-kun!

Porque si no se aferra a esa ilusión va a enloquecer.

...

Tres meses más tarde el djinn se cuestiona severamente si obró bien. Le dolería ver al hijo de sus amigos triste por lo que no quería darle aquella ventana. ¿Para que supiera que en ese mundo solo hay muerte? Pero esos ojitos y esa hermosa sonrisa son imposibles de soportar. Si Aladdin lo pidiese le daría el mundo entero. Tantos años a su cuidado le han hecho entender que lo quiere. Él, el hombre que pocas veces abrió su corazón, siempre por miedo se ha negado una gran verdad. También porque la diferencia de edad es abismal y porque es culpa suya que el inocente no pueda ser realmente feliz. Claro que desea enviarle al mundo, pero Al Thamen le hará daño. Lo hizo con el magi que ahora tienen en su poder, con Judal. Y todo por su negligencia. No quiere que Aladdin pase por lo mismo porque...lo ama.

-¡Que linda ave! ¡Mira Ugo-kun vuela con su familia!

Pero la salud mental del oji zafiro corre peligro. Poco a poco está perdiendo la cordura. Y su tutor se cuestiona qué hacer. No quiere romper su corazón, pero esa ventana parece una maldición. Arrebatandole de su lado, regalando una falsa felicidad.

...

El hijo de Sheba ha pasado toda una semana en un rincón de la biblioteca. No lee, ni duerme o come. Horas en la misma posición observando al gigante con los orbes enrojecidos de tanto sollozar. Pero aquel "portal" al mundo real no volverá. En su lugar hay un gran muro de piedra.

-Por...favor...

-No.

-Por...favor...

-No.

-Por...fa...vor...Ugo...kun...

-No.

Aladdin cerró los ojos agotado, si hubiese soportado un poco más se hubiese encontrado con el llanto del guardián.

...

No se hablan, no se miran, fingen que nada ocurrió. Que poco interesa lo que hay alrededor. El magi continúa con sus estudios, el otro le vigila. Día y noche, aunque sean conceptos en un mundo donde no hay sol.

-Un joven que vive la gran aventura de su vida...-mencionó el niño con apatía para luego coger el libro y lanzarlo al vacío. Se tiro al suelo y dió la espalda al mayor. Ni ánimos tiene para continuar respirando, ¿cómo esperan que se alegre con el viaje de otra persona?

...

Aladdin ha cumplido nueve.

El genio no ha tenido más opción que enseñarle magia. Pero no porque tenga la intención de enviarle al mundo creado por Solomon, es más una distracción.

-¡Halr-harl infigar!-una gran bola de fuego apareció-¡¿lo viste Ugo-kun?!-emocionado.

El mayor apenas si asintió, el otro corrió hasta quedar a centímetros de él, alzando las manos lleno de algarabia.

-Entonces, ¿me devolverás mi ventana? Me porte muy bien.

« _-¡¿Por eso no objetó?! Pero...podría destruir su mente para siempre. Lo siento, en verdad...lo lamento. ¡¿Por qué siempre soy tan torpe?!»_

-No-emitió finalmente.

-¿No?

En el rostro del magi hay desconcierto. Baja la mirada atónito y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.

-Ugo-kun...¿soy un mal niño?-el cabello cubre su rostro.

-No.

-¿Es alguna clase de castigo?

-No.

-¿Te gusta verme sufrir?

-No.

-No, no, no...¡Estoy harto!-le encaró furioso-¡Si no me la das lo haré yo!

Cogió su bastón con fuerza.

« _-¿Qué planea hacer?»_

Lo dirigió a la pared ahora sellada.

-¡Halr-halr Infigar!

Una gran explosión casi reventó los timpanos del genio que cerró los ojos instintivamente. Cuando miró al frente fijo toda atención a su compañero que corría en dirección al enorme agujero que se formó. Faltaba poco para estar ahí y no disminuía la velocidad, entonces Ugo lo entendió, su respiración se detuvo e intentó alcanzarlo.

-¡No lo hagas Aladdin!

Pero este no le obedeció. Tan grande era su deseo de estar fuera de aquella prisión que jamás le pasó por la cabeza que no sabe volar, y que está demasiado alto para salir ileso. Cerró los ojos con resignación.

« _-Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta...Ugo...kun...»_

Y cayó.

-¡ALADDIN!

El erudito solo observó el largo cabello mecerse en el viento, y luego nada. Se congeló invadido por el pánico. Cuando por fin reaccionó se asomó para encontrarse una escena aterradora.

-¡Asfal Rif!

Le llevó hasta él con una delicada brisa al tiempo que emplea magia de octavo tipo para sanar las múltiples e indescriptibles heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo.

-No quiero...ser una...molestia...

Dijo el niño mientras aún se hallaba inconsciente.

...

El pequeño que corre de un lado para otro con un vendaje en la cabeza es un eterno recordatorio del pecado del guardián. Peor aún parece haber olvidado el incidente por culpa del fuerte golpe en la nuca. Siquiera recuerda lo que es una ventana. El otro no puede estar más arrepentido ni sentirse más culpable.

« _-Estará mejor lejos de mi. En un lugar donde conozca a mucha gente, donde pueda hacer muchos amigos...el mundo de Solomon...¡No! Arba es terrible podría hacerle daño, conmigo al menos está seguro.»_

-¡Es muy divertido dar vueltas! Ja ja ja.

Articulo mientras giraba hasta caer de sentón.

-¿Eh?-confuso-es extraño me siento mareado.

-Evita los movimientos bruscos, estas herido.

-Tu-impactado-me hablaste.

El guardián abrió desmesuradamente los orbes. Evita una conversación lo más que puede por temor a revelar información que no debería. Pero la preocupación por ese chiquillo es enorme y ha terminado por traicionarle.

-¡Por fin me hablaste!-sonrió bellamente-¡Quizá no es un sueño que seamos amigos!

En ese instante el corazón del hombre latía con violencia. Y Aladdin se veía más hermoso que nunca.

« _-Quiero ser más que solo tu amigo. Te amo pero lo nuestro es un sueño tan lejano como el que puedas salir de este lugar. Supongo que es mi penitencia por mantenerte cautivo. Pero me aterra que puedan lastimarte.»_

...

Como es de esperar la amnesia provocada por el accidente se disolvió como polvo en el viento en cuanto sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. De ese chico alegre no quedó nada, incluso es capaz de jurar que se estaba amargando. ¿No vería su sonrisa nunca más?

Si no hablaban antes, ahora menos. Siendo algo que les hería a ambos. Y la situación duró varios meses más.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo un día sin más el niño.

-...

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-...

-¡CONTESTA!

El hijo de Solomon estaba al borde de la locura. Ansia, no; necesita la respuesta. Pero el genio tiene motivos para callar. El otro cogió su mediador y lo alzó con dirección al techo.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

Y lanzó su mejor hechizo. La muerte es bastante tentadora cuando no sabe ni quien es.

El infante alzó la mirada para recibir su destino con los brazos abiertos. Pero el gigante le ha protegido del impacto con su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?-en un susurro-¿Es que no tengo premitido tomar mi vida?-las gotas saladas aparecieron de inmediato.

-Usted es mi maestro, puedo cumplirle cualquier deseo, vida eterna, dinero, mujeres.

-¿Lo...que sea?

-Si.

-Yo...

El pequeño le miró con tal intensidad que le provocó escalofríos. Pero si él añora al mundo entero como mero juguete es probable que se lo diese con tal de no verlo llorar más.

-Quiero...-el hombre tragó saliva-ser tu amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Solamente eso?

-Sip.

Sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que alzaba su mano en dirección al gigante que extendió su dedo.

-Amigos-el djinn.

-¡Si!

Y una onda de calidez recorrió el alma de ambos, salvándoles de la perdición.

...

El tiempo pasó y su relación mejoró notablemente.

-¡Encontré algo maravilloso Ugo-kun!

-¿Qué?-con curiosidad.

-¡Esto!-mostró un libro de par en par-¡Los pechos de las onesan son hermosos!

-¡Waaah deja eso!

« _-Soy un idiota. Quería que tuviese todo tipo de conocimientos y los incluísin pensar. ¡¿Qué haré si se convierte en un pervertido?! Como...yo...»_

Porque el que Ugo sea el eterno virgen no impide que tenga fantasías pecaminosas...todas con el hijo de Solomon...¿Qué diría el rey de Alma Toran si lo supiese?

...

El gigante estuvo con Aladdin desde su nacimiento, no desde antes. Cuando aún estaba en el vientre de Sheba, le cuido por siglos. Quiera admitirlo o no ha madurado. Debe permitir que recorra el camino que le corresponde. Aún si eso le provoca un dolor mortal. Enviarlo al mundo creado por su progenitor.

-Ja ja ja-el peli azulino-Ugo-kun es muy...-le miró-¿qué ocurre? Pareciera que tienes ganas de llorar.

-Llegó el momento en que busques por ti mismo las respuestas que tanto ansias. Dejaras el palacio sagrado.

-¡Que bien!-contento-¡Por fin conoceremos el exterior Ugo-kun!

-No puedo acompañarte.

-¿Por qué...?-dolido.

-Debo custodiar el poder que me confiaron.

-Entonces...¿estaré solo?

-No, harás muchos amigos. Conocerás a gran cantidad de personas. Llegará a ti el amor-se oscureció su semblante pero sonrió-Es hora...

-¿Eh? ¡¿Tan rápido?!

-No me gustan las despedidas, será más fácil de esta manera.

El peli azulino fué rodeado por una cálida luz bondadosa, un puente que le enviaba a otro mundo. Cada vez visualizaba más lejos al hombre con el que pasó tantos años y no pudo contener el llanto. Duele tan profundamente que sus pensamientos quedan en blanco durante algunos segundos.

-¡¿Nos veremos otra vez?!-el magi desesperado.

-No lo sé.

El guardián no tiene manera de adivinar el futuro. Si el flujo creado por Solomon no tiene cambios Aladdin volverá a su lado. Pero si Al Thamen les derrota, será imposible. Advirtió una punzada en su pecho, en su corazón. No puede esconder por más tiempo ese sentimiento.

-¡Aladdin te amo! ¡Estoy enamorado desde hace mucho!

El infante se sonrojó, pero la declaración hizo que por fin entendiera la verdad, lo que hubiese hecho de no ser tan joven.

-¡Ugo-kun yo...!

Pero este temeroso de un rechazo le indujo un profundo sueño.

« _-Perdoname por ser siempre tan cobarde. Nunca hago lo que debería en el momento. Pero prometo armarme de valor. Escucharé tu respuesta así sea una rotunda negativa. Haré lo que sea necesario para que te enamores de mi. Hasta entonces...diviertete mucho Aladdin...»_

...

El hijo de Solomon despertó en medio de quien sabe donde. Se abrazó a si mismo pero contuvo el llanto.

« _-¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?»_

Una flauta que nunca antes había visto y que estaba en su cuello brilló.

-¡Ugo-kun! ¿Sabes? Yo...

« _-También te amo.»_

-Olvídalo, lo diré cuando nos encontremos nuevamente. ¡Es hora de vivir una aventura! ¡Busquémos más amigos!

De esa manera inició su largo viaje. Uno que quizá le traiga más sufrimiento que felicidad, pero siempre y cuando el hombre que ama se mantenga a su lado estará bien. Caminó por varios minutos en pleno desierto y bajo un intenso calor. Con tal de no escuchar, el gigante no se la pensó mucho en el destino. Por fortuna Aladdin se encontró con un animado grupo de hombres que guardaban algunas cosas en sacos sospechosos.

-Hola, ¿tienen agua?

-¿Y tú quién eres?-un bandido.

-Aladdin, un viajero.

El resto es historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Originalmente tenía planeado este fic como una historia donde Ugo se encaprichaba con Aladdin al grado de no permitirle salir jamás del palacio sagrado. Pero lo dejé fluir y me dió pechito. Así que terminó como una historia basada en el manga. Pienso que Ugo tiene muchos arrepentimientos en cuanto al pasado y eso dificultaría el que exprese ese tipo de sentimientos por el hijo de sus amigos. Pero como ya saben soy más de creer el amor feliz :). Si, lo sé este final quedó bien abierto, no suelo hacerlo de esta manera pero este en particular me gustó de esta manera, no sé porque :). Si Ugo x Aladdin, les digo que shipeo a chiquito bebé hasta con las piedras XD. Gracias por su apoyo! Los amo compañeros de vicio! Espero que les haya gustado :).**


End file.
